


Cheerleader

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American Football, Cheerleaders, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Same School AU, Sports Swap AU, cheerleader Kuroo, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: The Joke and the Queen Bee, revisited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sports Swap Au / Same School AU

Karasuno High-School was a high-school like any other. The American football team was strong under the leadership of the captain, Sawamura Daichi. Daichi was of mixed parentage – a Japanese father, an American mother, and everyone swooned over him. Daichi would have been your typical joke, except for two things: he was a serious student, smart and hard-working. And he didn’t date the Queen Bee. Instead, he had chosen to date the King Bee – and oh how glad he was of his choice. The King Bee was Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the cheerleader team. He was of complete Japanese ascend. There had been tons of rumours when he’d joined the team – rumours that died down the first time he was seen in the orange and black cheerleader uniform. He’d made girls drool and guys question their heterosexuality, with his long legs and lean body, cat-like pace and amazing splits.

But there was only one person authorized to look under that skirt, to the muscular thighs and rounded ass way too often marked, and that person was Daichi. How they had gotten together? No one knew. They just were a thing – the American football captain and the cheerleader captain, just like in movies. No one could see them as separate entities. Oh sure, girls and guys both tried their chance at seducing them, and Kuroo was a smooth talker who loved flirting, but Daichi was more… blunt. Simply rejecting them. He loved the time he spent between Kuroo’s thighs way too much to ditch it – okay maybe he loved his personality too, but he would never admit it, or only when he was drunk, which was not very often. Kuroo was more open about his affection, sending “ily” every day and kissing his lips every morning when they met. He even once cheered only for Daichi after he’d made a particularly spectacular move – no one would ever forget what they’d seen that day.

It was also perfectly infuriating for other teams, to see such a perfect couple, and their unnecessary PDA. Like, for example, when Daichi was sitting down before or after a match, and Kuroo, in his uniform that revealed more than it hid, was sitting in his lap and holding out a water bottle for both of their use.

It was also their third year – their last year. Soon, they would be a legend, but a legend that could be proven thanks to official photos. When they’d bring the team to nationals.

*

The photo was definitely glorious – old, it was obvious, but after all it had been taken about eighty years ago so it was only logical. Of all the photos, it was this one that had been kept. The American football captain, Sawamura Daichi, grinning madly as his boyfriend, the cheerleader captain, kissed him passionately, holding the National Cup. Victory in their hands – for after all, the King Bee only took the best.


	2. Who could resist Cheerleader!Kuroo? Surely not Daichi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Smut.

The crowd cheered and Kuroo pulled away with a grin, his hand stroking affectionately Daichi’s cheek.

“I am so proud of you”, he whispered, pecking his lips once more.

Daichi was almost literally glowing with his victory, hugging his teammates with loud laughs and almost smacking Hinata in the face accidentally. They were obviously exhausted, and yet they were still running around, pumped up with adrenaline. Not that the King Bee felt less exhausted, he’d been tensed for his boyfriend, and his own cheering had taken a toll on him, but hey. They’d won.

Soon enough, though, Daichi and his team were back to the changing rooms – and Kuroo was with them, still strolling around in his uniform and sending flirty winks at anyone who looked at him. He went and helped Daichi out of his own uniform, hands sliding on his shoulders as if to relieve them of their tension.

“Keep the PDA low, guys”, one of the guys said, though they all knew it would be useless.

All but Daichi and Kuroo quickly showered and changed their clothes – they would celebrate that night together, in the meantime they would all go back home. Meanwhile, Kuroo had been staring in his lover’s eyes, still as a statue. As soon as the door closed behind the last of their teammates, Daichi was grabbing his waist and pulling him forward to lock their lips together.

“God, Tetsu”, he breathed, “you’re so hot in this uniform.”  
Kuroo chuckled low in his throat, groaning softly when Daichi’s fingers dug into his hips, his lips traveling down his throat. Daichi had this way of kissing him with just a bit of teeth that always sent him reeling, and this time was not different. He barely had the time to snatch a kiss from Daichi’s lips, already the football player was down on his knees, worshipping his legs with his mouth. Kuroo shivered when his boyfriend hitched his leg up on his shoulder, his eyes falling on the small skirt, and on the shorts underneath. He knew he was hard already, but Daichi palming at him through his clothes didn’t really help.

“Daichi”, he called in a breathy moan, “Daichi I’m not settling on a blowjob when you just won.”  
“Yeah?” Daichi asked, nuzzling at his covered crotch and kissing his thighs, the sensitive skin quickly turning red under his ministrations. “And what do you want, King Bee?”  
“You know I hate it when you call me that”, Kuroo groaned – and that was a lie. “Grab the lube in my bag.”

Daichi pulled away with a soft bite to the flesh, and quickly fished the lube and a condom in Kuroo’s bag. When he turned back, Kuroo had taken off his shorts and his underwear, his pre-cum staining the underside of his skirt, and he had to take a breath before going back to him.

“How are we doing this?” he asked breathily after locking the door, lips back into Kuroo’s neck. “Say, baby, what do you want?”

Kuroo’s fingertips dug into his sides when he bucked his hips towards him, gasping.

“I was thinking”, Kuroo smirked, “I was thinking about you pining me to the wall and fucking me _hard_ , the way you always do after a game, you know? When you slam me against the wall and I can’t _breathe_ because you make it so good?”  
“Yeah”, Daichi growled, “I like how this sounds.”

He was about to lunge and grab a handful of Kuroo’s ass, but the cheerleader held him away, tongue darting out against the shell of his ear.

“And then I was thinking about tonight”, he whispered in a low, sweet voice. “About rewarding you. I was thinking about taking by time with you, take you apart piece by piece with my fingers and tongue. You like it, don’t you? When it’s just the two of us and I’m the one making you come shouting my name.”

There was something akin to a stutter in Daichi’s breath and he quickly pressed his hands against Kuroo’s mouth.

“Don’t say a word more”, he warned. “Or we’ll have an accident here and you don’t want that, do you?”  
Kuroo chuckled, eyes darting down to the obvious bulge in Daichi’s trousers. He hadn’t meant to drive him so far he’d need to physically stop him from dirty talking, he’d just forgotten how _weak_ Daichi was when it came to him, and especially when it came to him fucking him into oblivion. Everyone just assumed Kuroo bottomed, since he was the King Bee and Daichi had all that Joke, Alpha-male vibe about him – the truth was much more nuanced. The truth was Daichi was the one who really enjoyed being over-powered, who really enjoyed being bent over the table – Kuroo nearly laughed thinking about _that_ again, they hadn’t even had time to fuck, Daichi had come the moment Kuroo had slammed his chest over the piece of furniture. The truth was, they just loved wrecking each other in every way possible, and there were too many possibilities.

Daichi hands were trembling when he pulled them away to fumble with the lube, pouring it over his fingers and quickly pushing one into Kuroo, who was barely holding his balance. Kuroo moaned and threw his head back, soon telling him to go on and add another, until he thought it would be enough. It would be a tight-fit – it always was when they were this worked up – but it would be so _good_ he was buzzing just at the idea. His back hit the wall, and with a few, practiced movements, Daichi had rolled the condom on and was now holding his thigh up and apart. Slotting their lips together, he pushed in, more on the rougher side than on the sweet, tender lovemaking he also knew. Kuroo gasped and he gave him a few seconds to catch his breath, moaning at the intrusion. Then, Kuroo nodded.

Something akin to a surprised shriek escaped his lips when Daichi lift up his other thighs, pressing him into the wall as he started fucking into him with quick, rough thrusts. Had them been elsewhere, Kuroo would have been wailing in pleasure at the crushing presence of his lover. But they were still in the locker-rooms, and absolutely not supposed to be fucking there, so he bit into his shirt, loud moans falling from his lips.

“Daichi”, he moaned loudly, “Daichi I’m coming”, he said hurriedly over his mouthful of fabric as he did so, painting his stomach up to his chest white.

He was oversensitive as Daichi still thrust his hips at a maddened pace, soon stuttering as he came into his condom, his arms trembling under Kuroo’s weight. Gently, he put him down, holding him up on his cotton-legs, kissing his lips with a satisfied sigh.

“I love you”, he whispered, “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too”, Kuroo whispered, “but now we really have to shower.”

Daichi tied the condom and threw it away before taking off completely his clothes while Kuroo did the same. The shower was good to their sore muscles and they weren’t long to get dressed, Daichi’s arms wrapped around his waist as they went outside.

The day was still bright and young – just like them, and Daichi squeezed the small box in his back pocket, his palm sweating a bit. Today was his winning day, wasn’t it? Kuroo was already heading to the place where their friends would be waiting for them, but he grabbed his hand, holding him back.

“Wait”, he said, “there’s something I need to ask you.”

Kuroo smiled.

“It’s your lucky day, I am willing to hear you out.”

Daichi took a breath, pulled out the box and put a knee down.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, my King Bee and the love of my life… will you marry me?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened comically, and he opened his mouth, before closing it again, and opening it once more, a bit like a fish. Obviously, words were failing him.

“Oh my god”, he finally managed to gasp.

Daichi could feel tension grow, but then a huge smile split Kuroo’s face in two.

“Yes”, he gasped again, “yes, a hundred, a thousand times yes!”

Grinning, Daichi stood up, pulled Kuroo against him and kissed him hard, slipping the ring on his finger. They stood a few moments without talking, a bit dumbstruck by what they’d just done, and then Kuroo smiled.

“Since you just won the game, does this make me your trophy husband?”

Daichi chuckled and kissed him.

“Shut up, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 16/08/2017: The second chapter is Explicit Smut.


End file.
